Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hi, . Welcome to , started . This wiki is for sharing your ideas of your own version of Plants vs. Zombies! We now have a whopping in our wiki and contributions have been made. Thanks for all your contributions! Disclaimer: Plants vs. Zombies was created by PopCap Games. We just think creatively for new ideas. None of the plants and/or zombies in here are real. Latest News *Custom Color Rule *Have talent in making pictures and want a custom color for it? Check this out! *Want to get custom color or a picture for your plant just by answering a scrambled word? Check this out! *One of our bureaucrats is back! Check it out here! *Repeater1919 is back! Check this! *IMPORTANT! Repeater1919 will rename his username! Check this blog post! Create a New Article width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Block Appealing If you are ever blocked, please contact a bureaucrat or an admin to discuss it. If what you did was wrong, but forgivable, they can give you an unblock. Vote in our top 10 lists Before voting, please read the Top Ten List Rules here Tips and Tricks :Main article: Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Rules *Be friendly and don't be rude. Violating rules can result in a block. See the end of this page. *If you want to use user's existing plant, zombie, area, etc.; ask permission before using it . *Pages that can be used without permission are marked with Free-use template. *If you are making a page, please add an infobox, and if possible, a picture. *If you have your birthday today, you can tell an admin to put it on here. *Please create an account to recognize your work accordingly, and to see if you do good things rather than spamming. *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If yes, don't replace the contents with yours, just fix it. *Please put picture if possible. Drawings works too, or just request other people that know how to edit photos to make your photo. *If you are creating an area add the name of the place a zombie can eat your brains if you lose. *For Plants pages, use the Plants layout here so that editing plants pages are easier. *Make sure your ideas make sense and the characters and items are not copyrighted. *Please speak English at all times. We can communicate easily if we would. *Crossover plants go to the PVZ Crossover Wiki. *Do not edit other people's works beyond grammar and spelling. That is a very good way to get blocked. *Please read the Signature Policy. *Don't reveal your age if you are under 13. If you do, you will be asked to remove it because that caused many users to be disabled. *Check Community corner on page to see current community games, contests and services. Staff These are the users with different rights in this wiki. They have different abilities using their rights. They also have corresponding color codes. If the user has more than one right, the higher or highest ranking right is used for the color. Bureaucrats These users can give additional rights to other users or revoke them. They are colored green. *CattailsWelove* *CompliensCreator00* *DarkPwnage* *Dr Edgar Zomboss* *Guppie the Third *Hoanganhminh *McZaky29 *Plant lover* *Punjipoyjeenponja *ShutUP Guy14 *Zomplant Jelo* Administrators These users can delete, undelete, protect and unprotect pages as well as block and unblock other users. They can also promote others to chat mod and demote them. They are colored deep sky blue. *BLACK OUT *GatlingPeaz* *Hypno1337 *Orbacal *Pvzaddict1276* *Repeater1919 *Sillylittlesushi* *SlimeLOLEnder *Tails Doll Plant *T050189 Chat Moderators These users overlook the chat of the wiki, can ban or kick others from chat. This group contains all admins. They are colored goldenrod. *Daniel17 *HyperKing Hesham *Sweet Sunshine *Peazrule22* *The Rainbow Inferno *Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls *MeVsZombiesMeWin Rollback These users can revert multiple edits of one user to the previous version of another user. This group contains all admins. They are colored chocolate. *SodaPopExplosive *TheCuteDolphin *TheMostAwesomer * : That user is currently '''Inactive''' Recent Activity New Ideas Ruleboard These are the rules. Follow them, or you may get blocked. Admins usually give a warning before block, except in some cases. (Ban Time depends on how severe it is) Block means unability to edit articles, and in some cases, full "turn off" to a user. Every time you get blocked, your time will increase. After you have been blocked 5 times, you will receive an infinite ban from this wiki. Remember to report bad edits to admins to overlook what the editor has done and if he/she must be blocked. Featured Featured Poll What is your favorite catapult plant? Cabbage-pult Kernel-pult Melon-pult Winter Melon Category:Browse